The present disclosure relates generally to satellite communications, and more specifically to systems and methods for using such systems to avoid excessive interference with one or more non-target satellites during communication with a target satellite.
An Earth-based antenna terminal for communication with a target satellite typically has high antenna gain and a narrow beam pointed at the satellite, because of the large distance to the satellite and to avoid interference with other (non-target) satellites.
In order to satisfy interference requirements with other satellites, a mobile antenna terminal may only be permitted to communicate with the target satellite while at certain geographic locations. In such a case, services provided by the target satellite are unavailable to users of the mobile antenna terminal while at these locations, even though they are within the coverage area of the target satellite.